


Light lines, blurred lines

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: But not much I promise!, Happy Ending, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Ramen!, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: There is the thought that everyone has a soulmate, and you have a mark that tells you more about them. For some people, it is as straightforward as a name. Others, it is a word. Others still, a picture that is missing something, which becomes whole once they have encountered the other person.For Iruka, it was none of these.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 328
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	Light lines, blurred lines

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and just sat on it, but when the soulmate theme was announced for the mini bang, thought it would be perfect for it. So here you go.

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

There is the thought that everyone has a soulmate, and you have a mark that tells you more about them. For some people, it is as straightforward as a name. Others, it is a word. Others still, a picture that is missing something, which becomes whole once they have encountered the other person.

For Iruka, it was none of these.

It’s not that he didn’t believe in soulmates. No, he did. He thought it was sweet, really. But after his parents died, he had no room in his heart or mind for anything like that. He pursued pranks, time with the Hokage, and becoming a genin.

It was about two years after becoming a chuunin, at about 18, that he began to notice a mark. Well, a teammate noticed it really. The skin on his back beneath his left shoulder had become a strange shade of…dark. At first, they had thought he had somehow been burnt, but medical shinobi ruled that out fast. So he thought nothing of it, at first.

Eventually, people decided it was his soulmate mark, and over time, it began to change. It darkened a bit, in some parts of it. Light lines developed throughout it, slightly scattered.

“Like a spiderweb?” Anko had asked.

“Maybe someone in the Aburame clan?” he had been asked, and he had shuddered. They were nice people, but bugs? Ick!

People offered suggestions as time continued. Some said it could be a representation of veins, that his soulmate was in the medical field. Others, that it was water. Others, that it was tree roots. People loved that suggestion.

“Very fitting for a Leaf shinobi!” they were quick to proclaim.

Iruka didn’t know, and most of the time he didn’t care. 

Though he did notice that his mark grew darker, the lines a bit more scattered, a bit brighter, as time continued….

_________

When he was about 20, he was on time off following a solo mission that had left him with a broken rib. He had been in his own head for most of the day, and had decided to sit on his building’s roof and just think.

About his parents. The village. The Hokage’s guidance. His path in life. His parents….

It began to rain, but he stayed there, moving to a covered part of the roof instead. He just wasn’t ready to go inside yet.

The rain continued, but he was dry, and he drew his jacket closer around himself. He just felt morose and couldn’t be bothered to move yet.

The sky darkened, the rain grew stronger. Lightning began to fill the sky, thunder booming. Iruka remained on the roof, knowing he was safe, albeit starting to grow a bit wet.

He was staring off at Hokage Mountain ruminating in his thoughts, looking at the faces carved into stone but not really seeing them, when something about the lightning strike just above caught his eye. It was…familiar…

Iruka tried to place it as it occurred again. He stood and left his covered space. The wind whipped his hair around as it struggled to stay tied up. The rain pelted his face. The sky opened up, mother nature sent more lightning.

“Oh,” he said aloud to himself.

He had identified his mark.

_____________

Of course, knowing what it is and knowing who it is are two very different things. It was a wild goose chase he didn’t really want to get into.

Instead, as time continued, he took solace in the fact that it was still there. His soulmate, whoever they were, were clearly still alive and well.

Sometimes, when working the mission office, he would feel a slight tingle in his chest. People often talked about such sensations when their soulmate was nearby. Friends had described everything from feeling like they were being tickled, to a buzz, to a feeling of cold rush over them. None sounded pleasant really, and sometimes he thought he was having a heart attack. Or at least a panic attack. 

This cemented his view that he was most surely not a romantic person.

Anyway, he would remind himself, there were always tons of people in the room, so it’s not like he could ever get a more defined clue. It was likely a shinobi, he reasoned, though it was not uncommon for the odd civilian to be milling around. 

It was unlikely it was a fellow office worker, as he would feel it more often, since he was around the same people for his shifts.

If his supposed soulmate felt anything, they didn’t let on. Neither did he. It was, he assumed, the shinobi way.

Sometimes, he repressed his chakra as much as possible, to see if anyone would look around to search for the missing…feeling. No one did. He couldn’t be sure his soulmate didn’t do the same.

And so he didn’t think too much of it. He was busy with shifts at the missions office and teaching, and had his hands full with Naruto. Even after the boy made genin and was assigned to a team.

Then, his days also became full of listening to Naruto talk….moan…complain…about said team. And his new sensei. Kakashi-sensei this, Sakura-kun that, Sasuke-idiot this. While he did not approve of the language used sometimes, it was always a welcome distraction from how lonely he was at times. And Naruto was always fond of the ramen Iruka paid for. 

So, they both won.

Still, it was a surprise when they were at Iruka’s apartment one night, Iruka cooking dinner, when Naruto was regaling him with details of their last mission.

“And then it was like lightning shot out of his hand!”

Iruka almost dropped the spoon he was using to stir a pot. “What?”

“What?” Naruto said, looking up from sharpening a kunai.

“What did you say about lightning?”

“It came out of his hand, it was insane! The missing nin didn’t stand a chance! I could have taken them down too, but I let him do it instead. Y’know, to help him feel like a hero and all. It had nothing to do with the fact that I let myself fall into one of their traps and was hanging upside down from a tree. All part of my plan! Believe it!”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Who’s hand, Naruto?”

“Kakashi-sensei! It was pretty cool though, I have to admit!”

Iruka didn’t pay much attention to anything else the boy said that night, his thoughts wandering to a certain famed lightning user, and to the mark on his body…

______________

His thoughts continued to wander that way for a few days, leading to little sleep. 

“Even if it was him, which I doubt, what do I do? We barely talk. I can’t just ask him out. And I don’t know I want to. Ugh!” he said aloud to himself in the dark at 3am one night.

He thought about the few words they exchanged in the missions office, and the times Iruka had joined Team 7 for dinner. Or, when Iruka and Kakashi joined Naruto, the boy always sitting between them and doing most of the talking. 

Iruka frowned. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really spoken much to the man on his own. Did he dare start now?

_____________

As luck would have it, Kakashi was in his line on his next shift to turn in a report.

“Thank you for your service, Hatake-san, but this is quite overdue.”

Kakashi’s eye curved up in a smile. “No need for formalities, sensei. And it’s not that overdue.”

“Three months late?”

“Well, that’s also sometimes a month or two early for me.”

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. “And with paw prints all over it.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Ninken, am I right?”

“This will hardly be acceptable in the future, Hatake-san…”

“Kakashi.”

“It is the last time I will accept such a…disaster…from you again. Good day.”

Iruka stamped and filed the scroll before looking up to see Kakashi still in front of his desk, studying him. He met his gaze and matched it.

And felt a slight twinge in his chest.

Crap.

It took all his training to not move a muscle, not blink, not exhale, nothing. If Kakashi had felt anything, he too was not letting on.

Who knows how long they would have remained like that, before the next person in line sighed.

“Hatake, either ask Umino out or get your scrawny ass out of line,” a deep voice said, and the line erupted in laughter. 

Iruka blushed, Kakashi just pulled out an orange book and shrugged before walking away.

“Next,” Iruka called out, holding out his hand for a scroll.

___________

He was well and truly screwed, really. He had more of an idea it was Kakashi now, but didn’t know how to act on it, or if he should. Or if he truly wanted to.

He just wanted advice, but didn’t know who to turn to. While it was unconfirmed, it just didn’t feel right to let just anyone know his suspicion. Wasn’t the copy nin known for being private? And surely any friend he asked would want to know, just to be able to offer helpful suggestions at a minimum. Iruka would probably do the same.

So he went to the only place he could think of - the memorial stone. To his parents.

It hadn’t been long since he was there last, he came at least once a week. He sat in front of his parents’ names, making himself comfortable, and greeted them. Filled them in on the past few days. Then got to the heart of the matter. He spoke in low, hushed tones.

“I just….I don’t know what to do,” he said. “I can’t exactly ask him out. What would I say? ‘Do you want to get a drink?’ ‘We might be soulmates, let’s see?’ We barely talk as is. I just….” He broke off, rubbing his face, ponytail drooping slightly.

“I don’t want to be hurt. But I want someone to come home to, someone to share life with, more than how I am with Naruto. A shoulder to lean on. To face things together.” He paused, and continued in a small voice, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“I just wish you were both here, to tell me what to do. To tell me what you did, what your parents did.”

He closed his eyes and bowed his head when he was done talking, so he could start listening.

While deep in thought, he heard someone settling down elsewhere at the stone, for their own precious people. 

After some time, he lifted his head and wiped his eyes, a few tears had escaped. His body felt heavy. He moved so he was on his knees and kissed his fingers, running them over his parents’ names as he prepared himself to say goodbye.

Instead, the damn burst, and the tears rushed out. He leaned his forearms on the stone, his head on his arms, and wept quietly, his body shaking. He wept for his village, his parents, his family. For himself. He was not an adult chuunin, teacher, shinobi. He was a small child, lost in the world, without anyone to anchor him. Iruka was just so, so lonely.

Finally, the tears stopped. He had tried to stifle the sounds, as he had not wanted to disturb whoever was around. He sniffled, successfully said goodbye to his parents, and stood, dusting off his pants. 

As he turned, he happened to look over, and saw the other person who was at the memorial stone.

Kakashi.

Of course.

And he was looking right at Iruka. 

His visible eye looked like it wanted to appear bored, but it was shrewd, alert, piercing. Iruka returned his gaze with his own sad puppy eyes, a small frown on his lips.

Neither spoke.

Then Iruka turned and left.

If he had been more alert or aware, he would have felt Kakashi’s chakra reaching out to offer a small bit of comfort, and the ensuing spark of…something….from when their chakras met.

Iruka did not notice, being alone in his head with his thoughts. That, and it had begun to rain.

Kakashi, however, did notice.

“Oh,” he said to himself. “I see.”

_________________

Even if either had wanted to say something to the other, there was not a good time.

It was not long after that the chuunin exams were announced, and Iruka both humiliated and was humiliated by the copy nin in front of the Hokage and their comrades.

Iruka did apologize, especially after seeing the growth in his former students, and it seemed no real harm was done.

He toyed with the idea of asking Kakashi out after, and was steadily working up the courage to do so. Even with Kakashi being gone for a while to train Sasuke. 

“When he gets back, and the exams are done,” Iruka kept telling himself.

Then it all went to shit.

Orochimaru. The Hokage’s death. Destruction. Despair. Unsurety. 

Yeah, life was just great.

Instead of finding a soulmate, Iruka found himself mourning yet another person he had dearly loved.

If he did encounter his soulmate, Kakashi or not, Iruka was not physically or mentally present enough to notice or care.

Rather than a tingle in his chest, it was only an empty hole, one that hurt.

Over time, things improved. The village settled down, grew, showed its resilient nature, again. Classes resumed. Naruto continued to eat too much ramen. A new Hokage came.

It had not been long since Iruka suspected it was Kakashi, but it felt like years.

Until one night, they found themselves both at Ichiraku’s, sat at the counter a few seats apart. No one else was there, and Teuchi and Ayame were somewhere in the back.

Iruka’s chest tingled, but he wasn’t sure if it was related to the soulmate business, or just nerves.

Or a panic attack. He should really get checked out.

He took a deep breath.

“I have a mark near my shoulder that looks like lightning,” he said aloud to his bowl of ramen.

Kakashi appeared to tense, but Iruka wasn’t sure if it was his imagination.

Iruka’s ramen also didn’t respond, so he continued to eat it.

“Is that so, sensei?” a voice said to his right. When had the man moved closer?

“That’s so,” said Iruka, still looking into his ramen.

After a long pause, Kakashi spoke.

“I have a mark that looks like waves, or so I’ve been told.”

Iruka bit his lip and slowly turned to the other man. Kakashi was sat facing him.

“May I?” he asked Iruka, who nodded and moved his hands away from his bowl.

Kakashi slowly reached towards Iruka’s hand, his fingertips hovering just above.

“There wouldn’t be any going back, if this is it,” Kakashi said, and Iruka just dumbly nodded.

Kakashi was trembling inside, but all his training from such a young age kept his body steady. Still, he was in over his head. What would his sensei suggest he do in such a situation? Then again, his sensei had been so in love with his own soulmate, that Kakashi knew he would want the same for him.

Fingers almost, but not quite, covered by worn leather gloves, gently danced across Iruka’s hand.

Kakashi’s visible pupil grew and darkened. His head began to spin. 

Iruka grew hot and his breath quickened.

They didn’t speak for a moment.

“So,” Kakashi said.

“So,” Iruka answered.

Another pause.

“Drinks? Tomorrow?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded.

“I’ll meet you after your shift,” he said, before leaving quickly.

Iruka’s mind was running this way and that before one thought in particular struck him.

“Hey, how do you know my schedule?” he called out to the empty night.

____________

Their first date was no more or less awkward than any first date is, or ought to be. Naruto was away with Jiraiya, and so there was no usual buffer between them. Not that it would have been appropriate for a date anyway.

They made small talk over sake in a bar off the beaten path that Kakashi took Iruka to. He had been pleasantly surprised when the older man was in fact outside Hokage Tower when his shift ended, as he had not been sure Kakashi would be on time. Iruka smiled at the thought that he had perhaps actually been early.

It had been a nice evening, just the two of them, as the small establishment was quiet and empty that night. 

The following week, Iruka took Kakashi to a small, private café, whose owner made many awkward comments about Iruka “finally” bringing a date to them, and sending out small dish after small dish, on the house. 

They began to let their fingers graze against each other a little, here and there, and would bashfully not make any comments about it.

That night as he brushed his teeth, Iruka turned towards the mirror and noticed that his mark had changed slightly. It looked…alive. Fresh. Renewed. He bit his lip and smiled softly at his reflection.

____________

On their third date, Kakashi packed a picnic for them and they sat in the woods eating and talking. Iruka teased him about being a good cook, the great Sharingan Kakashi an expert in the kitchen? Til Kakashi admitted he had bought the food, and Iruka found that he liked Kakashi even more after that. Kakashi found he liked that Iruka didn’t make a fuss over his lack of culinary skills.

Their evening was cut short by a sudden downpour, and Kakashi held the picnic blanket over them as they ran over roofs to Iruka’s apartment. 

Standing outside his door, Iruka turned to Kakashi, both looking at each other but not speaking.

Iruka leaned forward, and kissed a cloth-covered cheek.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, and disappeared into his apartment.

Had he peeked out, he might have seen a blush rising over Kakashi’s mask, and a hand come up to gently touch his cheek, before heading home himself.

____________

Kakashi knew he wanted a real kiss from Iruka. He had every intention of getting it after their fourth date, until he was summoned for a mission part way through. Iruka had said he understood, and Kakashi didn’t doubt it, being a shinobi himself.

But it was still all he could think about on his way back to Konoha.

The mission had taken two weeks and while successful, he was tired, chakra depleted, and hungry. He thought about what it would be like to come home to Iruka and fall asleep curled up with him. Would Iruka make him soup? He’d like some miso soup right now.

He pushed these thoughts aside only when he entered Hokage Tower to deliver his report to Tsunade, who accepted it, then dismissed him with a warning to go home and rest or he would be strapped to a hospital bed and forced to rest while Gai was assigned to be his nurse. Complete with nurse’s outfit. 

Kakashi shuddered and couldn’t leave soon enough.

“Not out the window, brat!” Tsunade yelled at him, reading his mind. “You don’t have it in you today. Go home like a normal person.”

He sighed and begrudgingly headed down the stairs, wincing slightly. Surely the window would have been more comfortable?

However, he soon saw a familiar brown ponytail and gave a low catcall whistle.

The ponytail sharply turned around, and a frown turned into a look of delight. Iruka rushed over, but stopped a polite distance away. They were in public, after all.

“Kakashi-sensei! You’ve returned from your mission! I hope you are well?”

“I’ve been better, sensei, but it’s good to be home. I missed it.”

Iruka read underneath the underneath – I’ve missed you.

“Thank you for your service, Kakashi-sensei. Konoha is grateful you returned safely.”

Kakashi read it just as clearly – I’ve missed you too.

The copy nin leaned towards the brunette. “Dinner tonight? My place?”

Iruka gave him a wide smile, eyes twinkling, and Kakashi felt lighter than he had for a few days.

“I’d love to, but your chakra is terrible, you need to rest. No buts,” Iruka said, as Kakashi began to protest.

“Go home and eat and sleep for a day or two, then we’ll get together. I promise,” Iruka whispered, winking at him before turning and heading down the hallway.

Kakashi sighed. How could he be expected to rest when his potential cuddle buddy wouldn’t be there?

And could Iruka be convinced to wear a nurse’s outfit?

__________________________

Two days later, Kakashi was still home, talking to his ninken, trying to convince them to visit Iruka and make evening plans for him. He wasn’t sure how or why, but he was losing the argument.

“It’s going to rain,” Bisuke said.

“He’s a teacher, he’s probably busy” Pakkun argued.

“You shouldn’t leave the house,” Bull rumbled.

They were deep in their argument when there was a knock at the door. Urushi growled slightly, but Kakashi stood stiffly, stretched, and semi-hobbled over. His wards buzzed excitedly and he let chakra slip out, before opening the door excitedly.

Iruka stood in the doorway, arms full of bags.

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hello,” Kakashi said, and stepped aside so he could enter.

Iruka toed off his sandals and looked around without moving, neither had been in the other’s apartment yet. He looked back at Kakashi.

“I hope you don’t mind I stopped by, I just thought you might be feeling up for company?”

Kakashi smiled, though he was sure it was hidden behind his mask. “I’m definitely up for it, and grateful! They were starting to get on my nerves,” he said, motioning to his pack, still in the living room. 

At hearing him talk about them, they stood and walked towards Iruka, swarming him. He stood nervously, arms still full of bags, as they sniffed him and peered up at him.

“What do I do?” he whispered to Kakashi, who shrugged. 

“Hope for the best?” 

Iruka rolled his eyes.

“I’d heard of your ninken, but I wasn’t sure if they would be here. Still, I thought I shouldn’t come empty handed for them.” He looked down at the pack. “May I put the bags down in the kitchen?”

Uhei gave a doggy smile. “He’s well-behaved, this one.”

“Puts you to shame, boss,” offered Pakkun.

The dogs led Iruka to the kitchen, with Kakashi following. Iruka unpacked food for his fridge, plus takeout for their dinner, followed by a large bag of dog food. Tails started to wag excitedly, and Kakashi showed Iruka where their bowls were kept.

Soon, everyone was eating dinner. The dogs asked Iruka about himself, and Kakashi told Iruka bits and pieces about the mission. Iruka regaled him with recent events from the village he had missed. He tried to not stare at Kakashi’s bare face.

They all retired to the living room, with Iruka and Kakashi on the couch, and dogs in various places, soon fast asleep with full bellies. Iruka insisted that Kakashi stretch out on the couch, and sat with him semi-laying down between his legs, so he could rub Kakashi’s shoulders.

Kakashi’s eye closed and his breathing slowed into a relaxed pace as he laid his head on Iruka’s stomach.

Iruka couldn’t help but stare at the handsome face just a few inches in front of him. Slightly dry lips were parted and almost pursed. His skin was so pale from being hid behind the mask he looked like marble.

Suddenly, Kakashi’s eye snapped open, looking right at Iruka, who blushed and looked away. Kakashi grabbed his hands and held them to his shoulders, drawing his gaze back. 

Nothing else existed in the world other than the two men.

Their chakras buzzed excitedly against each other at the amount of contact, as Kakashi was not wearing gloves. Bare skin upon bare skin.

Iruka licked his lips, and Kakashi’s breath hitched.

He reached one hand up to gently cup the back of Iruka’s head and softly pulled him down.

Iruka only broke eye contact when his eyes closed, as their lips met.

How Kakashi’s lips could be dry and soft, he didn’t know, but they were perfect.

Kakashi found that Iruka tasted like tea, and that he could drown in it. Would, if given the chance.

Their kiss deepened, and tongues began to dance. Iruka gently cupped Kakashi’s face.

They broke apart after a few minutes, pulse racing.

“That was nice,” Iruka said, and Kakashi hummed in agreement.

“I feel….my chakra…yours….” Kakashi attempted to say.

Iruka laughed softly. “Mine too. I guess there’s little doubt about all this now, huh?”

Kakashi laughed and pulled him in again. “I don’t think I want anyone else, regardless,” he said against Iruka’s lips before claiming them again.

The dogs looked up at the men, then at each other.

“I think we have an addition to our pack,” Akino whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A rare bit of angst from me, who knew?!
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
